valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Terror Town/Senders
4pu7p-Selaphia; GMT+8, FAW Killer only :c, will be active for this event only, but will kill your AW or FAW as soon as I see it :v * 4std2-Sir Blaze,GMT-7,Level 117, Active All Day Every Day, 1 BP Kill AW Team, Heavy Sender, I WILL KILL YOUR FAW's * 6j3ra - Jitte - FAW trader, I always send back to people who send me. * 4w6bo - Camael★On/Off★ Killer(&Trader) FAW is my priority, please send and ill send mine :) GMT+8 have 99 light swords to burn with more to spare, help me and ill help u too ;) active if traders are active * 75rpv - Ansharo ON/OFF GMT-7 FAWK. Very active, plenty of swords. I share my FAW with senders! * 5jdwi - LM Hua GMT+8 FAW trader. will sent full health back ^^ * 607sy- Taihuo GMT -8. FAWT. I can only kill a FAW with all 15 points with my decks, so trading is best for me. *5d2g5 - Puff, GMT+2, FAWK/T, extremely active, will kill everything send my way, even if 15 BP are needed. If you send me FAW I'll always send mine back! *3244m - moderately active killer/trader *6l5y5 - Yukari★FAWK - Aiming for top 500 need tons of senders ranked 650 atm..i will kill AWs also and send back FAWs at full HP..feel free to add :3 *6u59p - Rea✽ FAWT, will send back if you're active, aiming top-100. * 50su5 - Samomo here looking for active faws/fawt please consider adding me =3 * 6ac4e - i'm a trader GMT+7 very active expcet when sleeping or going to school always send to active sender * 6cucl - FAWT / FAWK / AWK GMT+73o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) *3wj10 - Truevalue AW/FAWT (GMT+8) going all out for hur, need more senders. Will help out with AW too. I send more than kill :) Don't worry about me hogging FAW, won't be able to kill it in one shot. Thanks. *4f6yt - FAWK here looking for active senders! I can guarantee that your FAW will be dead before the time is up, even if I have to spend multiple BPs when I get AOEd! You won't regret adding me ;-) *73f54 - N! Rize GMT+8 F/AW Trader, Very Active thought the day. Always send back to top 5 active. Add if you also trade this way. *5exgw - Kirin (GMT+7) FAWK/T. I always share my FAWs with prioritize to those who send back. Going for top 300. You help me and I'll help you. *57yej - Uguuuu~:3 AW/FAW Trader, very active and frequently sends as I'm a high level player with shitty cards :D Those that don't send back please don't add me, I'm tired of those scammer so-called "traders" >:( *70jyh - Kazama - F/AWK Sender, Brand new to the game but I constantly send F/AWK out to active killers. *5k5b9 - 「LOH」翠 - FAWK and trader, currently looking for traders. GMT+8, currently able to send FAWS in the evening *5aes5 - Mugi - Hella lazy sender. I try to get my sent FAW slightly below half HP Now sending (mostly) full-health FAW. Looking for a few backsends here and there. *6cdid - Lucifer Sending lots of AW and FAWs. Can also reliably kill / seriously injure AWs under level 150. *6effn Fabnewf/aw hi everyone in need of active trader to send me faw or aw request i will send back ,very active want to get 10 ur from this event *66sa6 - NEEED SUPER ACTIVE REALLY FAST FAW TRADERS :U. All aboard the FAW train YEAH!! *5f8st - GC.ダング.No TRADER anymore, I'm an Archwitch SENDER!!! *73wd4 waste 2 ultimate summon tickets try to get Fallen Samurai and failed. Going from FAW killer to sender. Add me, my encounted rate high but my change to get SR card low >< *6flop Iskandu-FAWT. Will flee every FAW and send it to active traders. *6f4oa - Liberta, GMT+8, aiming/maintaining top 300, looking for active traders and senders, looking forward to trade FAW with you. :) *4rgf7 - Riana , GMT+8 , Changing plans aiming for rank 300 , the rankings are too hard for this event will back out for a while, Objective completed , Thanks guys for your help ! *55c29 - SirenWindy, FAW Trader. Active all the time and can send also. Plz add :3 *76a4v - themikelou, FAW/AW Sender. Hyper active glued to my phone zombie status sender. Add me if you want to kill nonstop! (GMT-8 PDT) *6psps - ThatGuy, FAW trader, pretty active and will only send to players online and don't expect me to be able to kill FAWs *Red - 683y7 - FAWK trader - GMT-8 PDT. Will be active throughout the day during this event, hoping to rank. Will be dedicated in sending to killers who are ranking who send back. Can also do decent damage and sometimes kill AW or FAWK. *6psps - ThatGuy, FAW trader will only send if you are online and don't expext me to be able to kill a FAW if you are a low level *6mfkp - Lune - FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for rank 500 or better. Always send back my FAWs to my best senders. Just add if you play to rank. *5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *6suff - Darknai - I am a FAWK and Trader. If you send me, i will make sure I send you back =) even if you are not a FAWK *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5v9ex - Sasuke - GTM +1 - Online-Time: 7:30 p.m to 10 or 11 p.m - I will send you my FAWs, but please accept, that I can only find 1 - 4 FAW within 16BP, and because of that I can't send you back my FAW every time when you send me yours. Thank you. *68m44 - (GMT+1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *1rknf - Doro - F/AW Sender. I always send FAW and I send AW if I can't kill it. I send to those who help me and/or send back. Very active. I'm not ranking but I'm going into zombie mode for the UR *6ed9b - Dust. slot open Active trader. I send every FAW I find at ~49% hp to my alliance and comrades. Aiming for HUR Rank Reward. I will kill AW for low level players~ Leave a message on my wall for an add. *6s4uy - Yui (GMT+7) - F/AW Sender. I always send FAW and I send AW if I can't kill it. I send to those who help me and/or send back. Very active *Riki - 724x6 Killer/Trader - GMT+1. Always sending back FAWs, got 40 swords and 35 light swords. Can take down FAWs in 1-3 BP. Frequently spamming FAWs aswell to comrades logged in within 1 hour (30+ Boots + Magic School). Mostly active: Afternoon/Night *5hljf - Rezion - FAWT, trying to rank in the top 300 or better, so i need a lot of active traders. I will send faw back to people that send me some too. Im active most of the day *5dj9p - Lulu On/Off/Zz- F/AW Trader. Looking for AW/FAW traders, try to input FAWT on your name so that I know you are a trader~ Very active. *60mn9 killua: looking for very active faw senders, frequent send back to top 5 active comrades. *728mc Izanagi@ ON/OFF/Zzz -3 when im online, i find F/AW, damage it to 50% if possible to share to active comrades! feel free to request me as long as you´re welcome :) *67it7 - Vzerreact - FAW Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. *3p78b - F/AW Killer GMT+1 Kill all what you send me ! *73cil - Liberty★ ON/OFF/BRB/AWK/LAG- GMT-5 - TRADE F/AWs. Will also kill any AWs that are sent to me if I have the BP. Active mostly all day. Also, if I didn't send you any for a while, it's because I didn't catch your FAW. *4o6bq - Ayu - F/AWK and trader, I send FAW at 1/2 hp unless I derp. *70jyh - Kazama - F/AWK Sender, Brand new to the game but I constantly send F/AWK out to active killers. *3k4l6 - Poptrick - FAWK/Trader Aiming For Top 300 (324 Currently) GMT-8 PST *6bgf5 - Lone - Trader, i will active this event to get the UR *78uop - Lyramour - Sender. Will send F/AWK turn 1. *5tne1 - Sasaraa (GMT+8) Online Time 05:00a.m to 01:00a.m - Sender. *4hn99-JJ (GMT+8) will send my FAWs to those who sent their FAWs to me (10am -10pm) *75rh5 - Hofa (GMT+1) will send all F/AW to active players, active nearly all the time *5q56s-KyoSlayFAWK- will kill all FAW you send me. *6ofxy - Conner - I am a AWK, FAWT, and FAW sender if my traders are not on. Add me if interested. Thanks! *5w7fk - Spyder - Will send any AW or FAW that I am not able to defeat in one Battle Point. * 72mbe -AnimeLove99/AnimeL() -Hi I just wanted to post this because im an F/AWT I cannot kill F/AW but can damage them a little bit I send a loads stacks of F/AW imm low rank but it doesnt matter to me if you are lacking F/AW just come to me :) * 75s7u - KnSDarkness (GMT+1) will send all F/AW that i encounter to the players on my friendlist * 6oegs - Ixy (GMT+2) FAWT active most of the day. Will attempt to send out FAWs with at least 1/2 hp, but will usually have more. Now sending FAWs with near full hp. Can damage your archwitch and occasionally kill it. * 5bvxa- Active AW/FAW Killer/Trader send me your Archwitches i'll send you mine ^~^\ *5qdd0 - DecentFart (Decent@FawT) Very active trader and killer. Will trade as long as send back. I send full HP FAWs. On everyday, looking forward to trade with you :) Let's rank ! * 5j1rg - Jaqueline (GMT+7) FAWT. I'll kill whatever AW or FAW twhich are sent to me (even low hp coz I have lots of light swords and not rank this event). I'll always share my FAW to my friends especially who send AW/FAW to me, so lets share :D Category:Comrade Requests